odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
TP3MO1 Lukt och smak
Varför lukt och smak? Vi tror att vi inte är så bra på varken lukt eller smak, jämfört med till exempel hundar. Men vi är faktiskt ganska bra på att känna igen dofter. Vad det gäller skämd mat så är vi faktist mycket bra på att känna igen det. Lukt och smak har inte så mycket plats i våra läroböcker och föreläsningen kommer att gå utanför boken en hel del. Det har hänt mycket vad det gäller forskning om ämnet de senaste åren, men läroböckerna har inte hakat på. I äldre upplagor står det dessutom många gånger fel. Identifiera farliga substanser / faror Doft och smak hjälper oss att överleva, att skydda vår organism. Vissa saker har vi med oss medfött att vi ska undvika och andra saker lär vi oss att vi bör undvika. Lukt och smak påverkar oss mer än vi tror. Om det plötsligt börjar lukta rök i föreläsnings salen så skulle vi resa oss upp och lämna salen. Samma sak om det började lukta avföring, det skulle inte kännas hälsosamt att vistas i miljön längre då. Om det däremot skulle börja lukta mycket gott, exempelvis en blomdoft skulle sprida sig så skulle vi identifiera det som något trevligt och det skulle påverka vår sinnesstämning. Det kan vara både på ont och gott. En patient kan reagera kraftigt på doften av en tandläkarmottagning och högre bearbetning av tidigare erfarenheter skulle ha kunnat göra så att det räcker med doften för att individen ska känna obehag eller rent av ångest och panikkänslor. Identifiera nyttiga/”bra” substanser Om man är saltbristig så skattar man sådant som innehåller salt högre och godare än det som inte smakar salt. Ett klassiskt exempel på det är då man är gravid. Det ska bildas fostervatten och fostret växer och mer blod behöver bildas. Då måste saltbalansen upprätthållas, kroppen behöver mer salt för att kompensera för den ökade vätskevolymen. Gravida blir därför ofta sugna på saltlakrits eller kaviarmackor eller någon annat salthaltigt. Man söker sig aktivt till något salt. Man har gjort försök med individer som är saltbristiga. Om de får välja på olika saltlösningar så kommer de att preferera den saltlösning vars koncentration bäst motsvara deras egen brist. Det är alltså inte bara vad som är nyttigt rent allmänt utan vad min organism behöver ha just nu. Viktigt med minnesfunktioner! Om vi har ätit något och sedan blivit magsjuka så minns vi det. Det första man kräks upp är ju det sista man åt och det behöver inte alls vara det som gjorde att man blev magsjuk, mer troligt är att det var något man åt tidigare. Men förmodligen kommer man att ha svårt att äta vad det nu var man åt strax innan man kräktes igen. Det är svårt att bli av med den kopplingen när den väl skett, även om man vet att det inte är logiskt. När vi är små så är inte handmotoriken så utvecklad. Barn tar allting i munnen, när motoriken väl utvecklas så försvinner det beteendet. Sådant sitter kvar. Man kan förmodligen minnas hur det skulle kännas med sand i munnen eller att slicka på ett tyg, trotts att minnet är mycket gammalt. Rent anatomiskt så möts munhåla och näshåla i pharynx. Mellan näsa och mun så sker det kommunikation. Smaklökar är lokaliserade främst på tungan, men vi har smaklökar även i gommen och bak i svalget. Nässpray till exempel kan hamna bak i svalget och ge en smak som inte alltid är speciellt behaglig. Det finns också smakreceptorer i magsäck, tarmar och pancreas som sannolikt bidrar till matsmältning och aptit/insulinproduktion. Bitterreceptorer i luftvägarna – trigeminus – apné- nysning/hosta. Umamireceptorer på spermier – reglering av akrosomreaktion? Smaklökar – multipla uppgifter Smakreceptorer kan också vara lokaliserade utanför tungan. Hos en fluga till exempel finns de både på ben och vingar. Placeringen varierar med djurslag. Smaklökar Papillerna är omgärdade av kryptor och det är i kryptorna som de flesta smaklökarna sitter, då vi äter så mosar vi maten med tänderna och maten blandas sedan med saliven. När saliven med lösta smakämnen sköljer i kryptorna kan vi uppleva smaken. Läkemedel som har biverkan att de minskar salivproduktionen (vilket många har bl.a anitkolinerga läkemedel som blockerar acetylkollin och hämmar det parasympatiska (kolinerga) systemet) har alltså negativ effekt även på smakupplevelsen. Även dålig oral hygien påverkar, om tungan har en beläggning blir det svårt för smakämnena att hamna i kryptorna. Äldre patienter kan komma till läkare eller tandläkare och de eller någon anhörig klagar på att de inte har någon aptit. De kan förklara att maten inte smakar och de därför inte äter som de borde. I sådana fall kan det helt enkelt bero på dålig munhygien. Förutom att smaklökarna är blockerade så har också bakterier en bitter smak och mycket plack i munnen smakar helt enkelt inte särskilt gott. En rejäl storrengöring behövs. Smaklöken ser ut lite som ett krusbär. Smakcellerna är själva inte nervceller, men de kommunicerar med nervceller. Dessa celler nybildas från basalceller ca var 10-20 dag och fortsätter att göra det hela livet, även om det går långsammare med åren. De gustatoriska (smak) afferenterna går från basen av smaklöken in mot CNS. Fem grundsmaker Protein/aminosyror (umami), sött, bittert, salt och surt: de fem grundsmakerna. I äldre läroböcker så står det att smaklökarna för olika moraliteter är lokaliserade på speciella ställen på tungan. Så är det hos möss men sannolikt är det inte hos människor, hos oss är smaklökarna är spridda över tungan. * Bittert är kopplat till giftiga örter med mera och det är något vi för det mesta spontant inte tycker om. Det kan gå bra i mindre doser, men är något vi ofta behöver lära oss att tycka om. Exempel är kaffe, persilja och broccoli. * Salt är kopplat till vårt behov av saltbalans och vi uppskattar ofta smaken, men om det är för salt tycker vi inte om det. Är det rejält överlastat kan vi inte ens äta det. * Socker är kopplat till energi och vi känner igen både naturliga (glukos och fruktos), men även artificiella som sukralos och aspartam. Vissa djur har inga sötreceptorer. Katter äter alltså inte sött. * Umami detekterar aminosyror och proteiner. Människor känner främst igen glutamat. Därav att man stoppar in monosodiumglutamat (MSG) - ett glutamatsalt i halvfabrikat för att det ska smaka köttigare än vad det faktiskt är. Det diskuteras om det ska vara tillåtet att tillsätta MSF eller inte. * Surt är viktigt att känna igen eftersom ett lågt pH kan skada slemhinnor. Det som sker när man får något surt i munnen är att kroppen vill späda ut det och följaktligen sker genast en rejäl aktivering av spottkörtlarna. Något som faktiskt kan användas diagnostiskt. Om en läkare misstänker grus i salivgångarna så kan patients få suga på något surt. Om det finns grus hoppas man på att det ska sköljas bort av mängden saliv. Fler smaker? Det finns receptorer som skulle kunna känna av vatten. Det finns på cellerna receptorer som kan känna igen fettsyror. Men frågan är om det är en egen smak eller om det är en förstärkare av smaker. Det är godare att äta fett och salt eller fett och socker tillsammans. Fettsyror? En tung kandidat för att få kvala in som en egen smak. Vatten? Även vatten är en kandidat för att anses som en smak. Stärkelse? Råttor kan nog känna smaken av stärkelse, men inte människor. Smakreceptorer G-proteiner: Umami Sött Bittert Jonkanaler (vätejoner passerar): Surt Salt Umami: T1R1+T1R3 alt Taste-mGluR4 alt Taste-mGluR1 Aktivering av smakceller Det finns två typer av celler i en smaklök. Den ena sorten uttrycker receptorer för någon av smakerna (men bara en, antingen bittert eller surt o.s.v). Däremot finns receptorer för alla smaker representerade i en smaklök, fast då genom närvaron av flera olika celler som alla bara uttrycker sin specifika receptortyp. I smaklöken finns också en presynaptisk cell. Aktivering av en smakreceptor på en smakcell leder till frisättning av ATP. ATP diffunderar till den intilliggande presynaptiska cellen som i sin tur frisätter en signalsubstans = serotonin; 5- HT. Den presynaptiska cellen kommunicerar med den gustatoriska afferenten. Salt, Umami, Sött och Bittert fungerar på detta sätt. Vad det gäller det sura är man inte helt överens om. Klart är att det är joner man känner av. Men om det är H+ vet man inte, inte heller är man helt överens om vart receptorn sitter, det kan vara på en receptorcell, men det kan också vara på den presynaptiska cellen. Dock överlapp i vissa celler: Exv sött + umami Surt – typ III-cell Smaksinnets organisation En cell = en sorts smakreceptor Information från celler med samma sorts smakreceptor löper i separata axon ( nervfibrer) och hålls åtskilda hela vägen till cortex. På detta sätt kan hjärnan skilja på vilken smak man känner, fast informationen kommer från samma smaklök (fast från olika receptorceller). Att olika modaliteter går i olika diskreta spår kallas för "labeled lines". Via thalamus till gustatoriska cortex Smakfibrerna löper via thalamus till primära gustatoriska cortex (GC) i parietalloben. (Thalamus är den stora omkopplingskärnan i hjärnan.) I GC genereras upplevelsen av smak. Om signalerna inte når fram till GC så kommer vi inte heller att få någon upplevelse av smak. All smak är inte smak! Capsaicin - triggar en värmesmärta. Receptorer som normalt triggas av värme reagerar på capsaicin Menthol - triggar en känsla av kyla. Receptorn som normalt triggas av kyla reagerar på mentol. Därför smakar saker med tillsatt mentol lite friskt och svalt och används därför i cigaretter och tandkräm. CentraIa projektioner smak Bilden ovan: Doft och smak är mer komplext än vad man först kan tro. Först sker det aktivitet i det perifera, vi känner smak och bestämmer och föra att svälja. Mag- och tarmkanal sätter i gång, salivproduktion sker, luftvägarna skyddas med mera. Vi har en förbindelse mellan hjärnstammen, thalamus och det gustatoriska cortex. Vi äter något sött, det smakar sött, vi äter något salt, det smakar salt och så vidare. Det är en rak bana. Men vi lägger på mer än så till upplevelsen. I frontalloben så finns ett område som sätter samman smak, lukt, temperatur och konsistens. Det är här som upplevelsen blir sammansatt. Exempelvis: det är en Wasa husman med Kalles kaviar, det krasar som den ska, smakar som den ska, har rätt konsistens och rätt temepratur. Den smakar inte konstigt och den är inte ljummen. Detta gör att vi kan uppfatta samma smak olika beroende på olika omständigheter. Om vi blir bjudna på en femstjärnig gourmetmiddag, men tvingas äta den med någon vi tycker extremt illa om, så kommer den måltiden inte att smaka så gott som den kunde göra. Maten kanske smakar bra, men måltiden blir inte njutbar. Om vi däremot delar en enkel ostmacka med den vi just blivit förälskad i så kommer den att upplevas smaka alldeles förträffligt. I ett experiment så fick studenter betalt för att äta choklad. De blev samtidigt undersökta i en MRI apparat. Det gustatoriska centret aktiverades men också belöningssystemet lös upp. Efter ett tag släcktes belöningscentret ner, smaken var fortfarande lika söt, men den högre bearbetningen påverkade upplevelsen. Efter att ha blivit matade med ytterligare mängs choklad så började de centrum som har med illamående att bli aktiverade. Smaken var den samma, men andra lager lades på och upplevelsen förändrades. De lyxiga chokladpralinerna som i början var förknippade med njutning blev nu något studenterna ville slippa. Dessa lager som läggs på påverkar således vår upplevelse. Förmodligen är mormors kanelbullar inte bäst i världen, i alla fall inte rent objektivt. Men de är mycket annat som kopplas till smaken. Kanske är det känslan av trygghet, kökets doft och känslan av sommarlov som kopplats ihop med smaken och gör just de bullarna till de ljuvligaste i världen. = Dofter = Människan kan uppfatta en enormt stor mängd dofter. Däggdjur, och faktiskt också människan har också förmågan att detektera feromoner, kemiska doftsignaler från andra djur. Små förändringar i strukturen hos olika molekyler gör att vi uppfattar att de har olika dofter. Hur kan vi detektera så många dofter och hur tolkar hjärnan dessa kemiska strukturer som olika dofter? Bilden ovan: En luktreceptorcell har ett soma, en enda dendrit och flera utskott/cilier som sträcker sig ut i slemhinnan och odoranterna binder sedan in till receptorer på cilierna. En receptorpotential summeras och om den i det perifera systemet överstiger tröskelvärdet i den första ranvierska noden så uppstår en aktionspotential. (Se anteckningar om nervceller.) Vad det gäller lukt så är det samma som vid andra receptorpotentialer i andra sensoriska system. Den är graderad, den har en variabel duration och den är passiv. En aktionspotential som uppstår sprids i axonet och signalerna kommer att nå den olfaktoriska bulben. Bilden ovan: I taket i näshålan sitter det olfaktoriska epitelet. Luktcellerna är nervceller. De har utskott som sticker ut i slemhinnan i näsan. Då vi andas in så fastnar luktämnen - odoranter i slemhinnan i dessa utskott, cilier. Flera cilier finns i den ände på neuronen som sticker ut i slemhinnan i näsan, i den andra änden finns en enda axon. Doftsignalerna går från denna axon till den olfaktoriska bulben och sedan vidare till hjärnan för bearbetning och tolkning. Luktceller nybildas, men inte lika ofta som smakceller. Näshålan är fullt med damm och smuts och bakterier. Utskotten går genom benet som är fullt av hål in i luktbulben. (Se anteckningar/instuderingshjälp om kranialnerverna.) Det är en direkt ingång till CNS som ligger på andra sidan benet. För att detta ska fungera så måste vi ha ett effektivt immunförsvar i slemmhinnan som förhindrar att infektioner kan ta sig in till CNS, något som annars skulle kunna vara direkt livshotande. (Vi kommer läsa mer om slemhinneförsvaret längre fram.) Även skada här kan krasa sönder benet som är poröst och genomsatt. När det läker kommer det inte att läka i fina kanaler igen och nervfibrerna kan bli skadade och axonerna kan ha svårt att hitta igenom benet efter att skadan läkt. Detta kan leda till anosmi = oförmåga att känna lukter, eller hyposmi = nedsatt luktsinne. Aktivering av odorantreceptorer Bilden ovan: en stiliserad cilie Alla receptorer är G-proteinkopplade, aktivering leder till en intracellulär kaskad. Kalcium och natrium strömmar in = depolarisering av membranet sker och klor strömmar ut och det leder till en ökad depolarisering, i normala fall är det tvärt om. Klor brukar leda till hyperpolarisering. I vissa sensoriska system så är jonkoncentrationen annorlunda än i CNS. Det behöver vi inte kunna, men det är bra att veta då olika läroböcker lägger olika fokus på det. Det viktiga är att en bindning till en receptor ger en kaskadreaktion som leder till en depolarisering. Linda Buck och Richard Axel fick Nobelpris i fysik 2004 för att de kunde redogöra på ett reproducerbart sätt hur individer kan känna igen olika dofter. Innan dess fanns det många teorier men ingen visste exakt. Vi har hundratals olika typer av luktreceptorer, men vi kan uppfatta 10 000-tals dofter. Varje receptorcell uttrycker bara en sorts receptortyp och de numreras mellan 0 och upp mot runt 700. En receptortyp, säg exemplevis nr 52 kan dock binda till sig flera olika odoranter. Odoranterna i sin tur kan binda till flera olika receptorer. http://www.nobelprize.org/mediaplayer/index.php?id=868 Det som är nyckeln till hur vi uppfattar dofter är de mönster som bildas. Bilden ovan visar hur en molekyl exempelvis kan binda till receptorerna 18,19,41 och 51. Denna molekyl/odorant kommer alltid att binda till just dessa receptorer och inte till några andra. Det bildar ett stereotypt mönster som alltid upprepas. En annan molekyl binder också till 18,19,41 och 51, men även till 83. Detta gör att hjärnan kan uppfatta detta som två olika dofter. Det är alltså mönstret i kombinationen av aktiverade receptorer och inte enskilda receptorer som kodar för en doft. Om två molekyler skulle aktivera exakt samma mönster kan vi inte skilja dem åt. Det är också på detta sätt som vi lär oss nya dofter, nya mönster bildas och hjärnan tolkar den unika kombinationen. Alltså: inte en receptor - en modalitet, utan kombinationer, specifika mönster bildar dofter. På detta sätt är doftsinnet unikt bland de sensoriska systemen. De celler som uttrycker exempelvis 27, 52 och 85 finns spridda i det olfaktoriska epitelet. Men deras axon samlas ihop och går till specifika områden i den olfaktoriska bulben. De områden dit de aktiverade receptorerna är kopplade i bulben kommer att aktiveras då receptorer som hör dit blir aktiverade av en odorant som binder in till dem. Övriga områden i bulben är tysta. Det är detta specifika aktiverade mönstret i bulben som bildar doftupplevelsen. I bulben finns något som kallas glomerus (glomeruli), det betyder nystan och namnet kommer sig av att strukturen histologiskt ser ut som ett nystan. (Det är ett samlingsnamn för "nystliknande anatomiska strukturer" och finns även i njuren.) I luktbulben är glomeruli där terminalerna från de olfaktoriska receptorcellernas axoner möter bulbens egna dendriter. I bulben finns alltså inga nervceller, utan bara dess utskott, det finns alltså gott om dendriter, men inga cellkroppar. Cellerna i bulben kallas för mitralceller och det är deras axon som kommer att utgöra luktnerven. I bulben sker inte bara en enkel omkoppling, informationen bearbetas också innan mitralcellerna skickar vidare informationen till hjärnan. Bulben är alltså inte bara en relästation. Bilden ovan visar hjärnan underifrån. Längst fram syns den olfaktoriska bulben. Vit substans är myeliniserade axon, mitralcellernas axon som som går in mot luktbulben. Mitralcellerna projicerar direkt till vårt primära luktcentrum. Varje glomeruli innerveras av 10-25 mitralceller och det finns cirka 3000 glomeruli Sitter på hjärnans undersida Hypoglossal Bulbus olfactorius Mitralceller projicerar direkt till piriformcortex i temporalloben, där lukten bearbetas. Lukten går direkt från bulben till primära doftcentrum utan att gå igenom thalamus. Man tror att bearbetningen, modifiering och modulering som sker i bulben (som är en gammal del av hjärnan) redan gjort det jobb som thalamus annars brukar göra. Det mönster som bildats av de aktiverade luktreceptorerna bibehålls genom de aktiverade mitralcellerna och av de pyramidceller som tar emot och kodar signalen till en doft. Det sker alltså ett synkroniserat bibehållet mönster/kodning. Mitralcellernas aktionspotentialer aktiverar pyramidcellerna, mest effektivt om de synkroniseras under en kort tidsrymd ( <2ms), dvs pyramidcellerna fungerar som coincidensdetektorer Centrala projektioner Centrala projektioner till primära luktcentrum i piriformcortex i temporalloben. Det finns ju som bekant två temporallober, en på varje sida. Mitralcellerna projicerar endast ipsilateralt, alltså bara till en temporallob. Men det finns commissurala förbindelser mellan cortex. Cortikala neuron får alltså därför bilateral information om doft. I experiment med möss så sydde man igen deras ena näsborre. De kunde alltså bara känna doft med en näsborre och den informationen gick från den näsborren via luktbulben och luktnerven ipsilateralt till endast en temporallob. Man lärde dem att vissa dofter var bra och andra dåliga. Sedan bytte man näsborre. Fast den andra luktbulben aldrig varit aktiverad så visste mössen omedelbart via den "oanvända" näsborren vilka dofter som var bra och inte. Detta skedde alltså via commissurala förbindelser, de fungerar som en sort dubbelkommando. Cortex håller koll på vad som händer, även om en näsborre till exempel skulle vara täppt eller skadad. "Distributed representation of odors in the piriform cortex (PC). (A) Schematic summary of the results of a trans-synaptic tracing study confirming a diffuse projection from the olfactory bulb compared to the Den strikta ordning som rådde i bulben finns inte kvar på samma sätt i piriformcortex. Där går det inte att exemplevis sticka ner en elektrod och konstatera att "hit gick visst alla axon från receptorer av typ 13". Det är mer komplext än så, andra valörer läggs på och påverkar den cortikala upplevelsen av doften. (Det är alltså ett mer komplicerat cortex än många andra.) Synkronisering av mitralcellernas aktivitet i piriformcortex beror inte bara på odorantens identitet utan ocksa på dess belöningsvärde och var i andningscykeln man befinner sig. Mycket av det vi upplever som smak är faktiskt doft. Ett exempel på det är då man är förkyld, då smakar inte maten så bra. Celler i piriformcortex aktiveras av smakstimuli. Det är inte så att neuron från smakreceptorer också går till piriformcortex, men smak- och doftcortex kommunicerar med varandra. Det är därför som man kan få en doftupplevelse av smakstimuli. Doft och smak smälter samman vid en måltid och det tror man alltså beror på smakcortex kommer att signalera till luktcortex (dock sker inte tvärt om). Smak kan alltså direkt påverka hur vi uppfattar doft. Adaptation / habituering Vi känner av det som förändras, det handlar om överlevnad. Vad händer just nu? Hur påverkar det mig? Är det farligt? Vi känner inte allt hela tiden utan är programmerade att känna av det som är nytt. Därför sker adaptaion, man vänjer sig helt enkelt. Adaptation finns av två slag. # Perifer adaptation som sker på receptornivå och handlar om kortare tid, sekunder # Central adaptation = habituering. Långvarig - timmar/dagar och beror på synaptisk plasticitet 1. Om en individ utsätts för en viss doft och sedan samma doft igen så varierar svaret med tidintervallet. Om det är mellan 5-15 sekunder mellan gångerna så blir svaret lika stort. Men om det sker med mindre än 5 sekunder mellan så kommer svaret att ha minskat andra gången man utsätts för doften. Ligger det tillräckligt nära i tiden så känner i inte av det alls andra gången. Vi känner av från andetag till andetag, vad är nytt nu? Om inget är nytt så behöver vi inte registrera det. Ett enkelt sätt att testa detta hemma är att ta tre äggkkoppar, en med kanel och kardemumma och en med en lika blandning av de båda. Om man först luktar på kardemumma och sedan på blandningen så kommer den att lukta kanel. Luktar man först på kanel och sedan på blandningen så kommer den att lukta kardemumma. Detta beror alltså på att vi är programmerade att känna av det som är nytt. 2. Det finns dofter som vi vill komma ihåg länge. Om vi kommer hem efter en dag så luktar det inget (om man inte glömt soppåsen). Om man varit bortrest i tre veckor så känner man att det luktar hemma, i alla fall ett kort tag. Sedan har vi registrerat att "japp det stämmer, det är så här det brukar lukta" och så släpper vi det och känner det inte längre. Samma sak om du kommer hem till mormor. Det är pirformcortex som är involverat vid denna typ av habituering. Detta är ett (bra) exempel på synaptisk plasticitet, LTP. Vi kommer inte känna att det luktar tandläkare när vi går till jobbet sedan. Det är bra, för vi ska kunna känna om det doftar något som inte stämmer, till exempel en gasläcka. Men patienterna känner det direkt och kanske kopplar de det också till obehag. Man kan bli habituerad vid massa saker, till exempel så tycker man kanske inte att man luktar häst när man kommer hem från stallet. Man känner inte heller sin egen doft. Man är inte ledig från sin kropp i några veckor. När någon säger " Åh det luktar mamma" - till exempel så kommer mamman in fallet inte att kunna relatera till det, för hon vet inte hur hon själv luktar, hon är habituerad till sig själv. Man upptäcker dock om något avviker från hur det brukar dofta. Lukt vid både in- och utandning Olfaktoriska receptorceller aktiveras vid inandning och vid utandning med mat i munhålan. När vi tuggar så bryter vi ned maten och luktepitelet kommer att utsättas för gasformiga odoranter från maten. Lukt och smak är alltså mycket förbundna med varandra. Aktivering av luktcortex hos yngre (vänster) och äldre ( höger) individer Bilden ovan: allt blir helt enkelt sämre med åldern, så även hur vi känner dofter Sociala kemosignaler hos människa Det finns inte bara kopplingar mellan luktbulben och piriformcortex utan även mellan andra cortex. Det finns en koppling via thalamus till det orbitofrontala cortex. Här ställs lukt och temperatur och smak samman och vi får också mer komplexa minnen av kanelbulledoften i mormors kök med mera. Man lägger på minnen, ska jag vara rädd för doften? Eller är det förknippat med något positivt, tryggt osv. Ett barns snuttefilt är ett bra exempel. Om den tvättas så luktar den inte tryggt längre utan tvättmedel. Detta används inom vården. Barn som ligger i kuvös kan inte få ligga och dofta på sina föräldrar. Föräldrarna får bära tygbitar mot huden som tar doft av föräldrarna och får sedan med sig det in i kuvösen och får med sig lite trygg doft dit in, där det kanske annars mest luktar plastslang. Vissa dofter aktiverar andra cortex som bearbetar bl a emotioner, och social kommunikation/empati. Feromoner Feromoner avges ofta från körtlar och fungerar som kemiskt ”språk” mellan individer inom en art; de kan stå i fortplantningens tjänst, användas vid orientering eller som varningssignaler (alarmämnen). De är blandningar av ämnen med selektiva biologiska verkningar i ytterst små doser. Genrellt brukar man inte säga att människor kommunicerar på detta sätt. Denna typ av doft registrerats och behandlas inte heller av piriform cortex utan av en annan närliggande struktur som kallas det vomero-nasala organet. Människor har helt enkelt inte ett vomero-nasalt organ, därför har man sagt att människor inte kan reagera på feromoner. Men forskning visar att vi påverkas mer än vi tror. Kvinnor som delar fängelsecell synkroniserar till exempel sina menstruationscykel. I ett experiment fick personer dofta på extrakt av svett av två typer. Den ena svetten var kopplad till ångest (inför en munta) och den andra svetten var träningsutlöst. Försökspersonerna som fick dofta på dessa extrakt fick sin hjärnaktivitet undersökt under tiden. Det man kunde se var att de centra som har med empati och social förmåga aktiverades då de doftade på "ångestsvetten", trots att de inte själva visste vad de luktade på. Det verkar alltså som om dofter kan påverka oss på ett omedvetet plan. Man brukar också tala om att man väljer en parter som luktar mycket annorlunda från sina föräldrar och syskon. Vi kanske faktiskt kan dofta oss till rädsla, men vi tolkar andra signaler som exempelvis pupillstorlek och ansiktsuttryck. Allt vi går igenom hänger ihop, stimuli och tolkning sker inte isolerat. Mat till exempel, hur ser maten ut? Hur känns konsistensen? Hur smakar det, hur doftar det? Vad väcker det för minnen? Vad ger det för känslor? http://www.lakartidningen.se/OldPdfFiles/2004/29209.pdf